


奶昔 肉渣

by Sibylz



Category: Other - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-25
Updated: 2018-05-25
Packaged: 2019-05-13 16:09:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 103
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14752061
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sibylz/pseuds/Sibylz
Summary: 正文：http://sibylzoe.lofter.com/post/1d5e0669_ee6be363这篇是翻译文，因为作者还没有回授权信所以先不放全文在AO3。





	奶昔 肉渣

“可以，可以，求你。”Patrick在亲吻的间隙说。Pete解开他的裤子，手滑进他的内裤。

Pete的手在他的老二上，Patrick知道这会让他更加窘迫。他把脸埋在Pete的胸口，在射在Pete的手里时，他低咒着，“操，操，”。

Patrick的脸还靠在Pete的胸前，Pete说：“我在遇到你的那一刻就想这么做了。”这句话听起来应该有点奇怪才对，真的，但是当Patrick抬起头，此时他的眼睛已经适应了黑暗，他能看到Pete的笑，他忍不住回以笑容。他还能感到Pete的勃起抵着他。

“我肯定会被开除了，”Patrick一边说一边拉上自己的裤子。他把Pete拉到货刚才一直靠着的货架后面。“以防再有人来打扰我们。”

“我真的觉得不……”

“以防万一。”

Patrick把Pete推在墙上吻住他，他把手伸进了Pete过小的T恤里。当他去解Pete的拉链时，Pete发出一声受到惊吓的声音。

“哇哦，你——真的不用的。”他说，但是Patrick还是做了。

Patrick很庆幸这里很黑，他希望Pete看不出来他实际上也不知道自己到底在做什么。他解开Pete的裤子，并推下来直到裤子堆叠在脚下。Patrick隔着内裤揉着Pete的勃起，Pete发出私语一般的声音。Patrick想，没事的，我能做这个。他猜这应该跟自己自慰没什么太大差别。

Patrick屏住呼吸，手指滑进Pete内裤的松紧带下，并把它们从Pete的屁股上拉下来。Patrick很高兴自己先高潮了，因为他也许会直接射在裤子里。他把手伸进嘴里，舔了几下，然后握住根部撸动了一下。Pete发出了一些声音，Patrick挺为自己感到自豪的。

Pete听起来快高潮了，Patrick跪了下来，在Pete的小腹印下一个轻柔的吻。Patrick一边帮他手淫一边用牙齿刮擦着他的一边髋骨。显然Pete的高潮比Patrick预期的要早，因为他很快就射出来了，而Patrick没预料到这个，他射了Patrick一身。

Patrick有点想哭因为天哪，这真的发生了吗？隔壁还有那么多人他们肯定都会知道的。

但是之后Pete呢喃着，“对不起，对不起，我的天啊，我很抱歉。Patrick，我不是故意的。”

他听起来真的很担心，Patrick忍不住把头靠在Pete的臀部笑出了声，因为整个事情真的很滑稽。

当他站起来一下后，他直接往脏衣箱那儿走去，把穿的衣服脱了下来。他把那件衣服埋在一些被洒了番茄酱的围裙下，希望不要被人发现这个。唯一一件干净的衣服尺码太大了，但是比原来那件要好了。当他回来的时候，Pete站到了他面前。

“嘿，我想亲你但是你逃开了。”

“是啊。我刚给他手淫了的这个傻瓜射在了我的工作服上，所以我得去换件干净的。”Patrick实际上并没有生气或什么的，更像是他了解到了这就是跟Pete在一起会发生的事。

“我说了我很抱歉，”Pete满怀希望地说。他用手指勾着Patrick的皮带扣把他拉近。“我还能亲你吗？”

“可以，我想。”Patrick说，然后凑了过去。


End file.
